Paper Airplanes
by der kapitan
Summary: (companion piece to P4: Redux) Hope is a very fragile thing. mostly Kanji/OC
1. flightless bird

Author's Note:

I'm writing this as something lighter from my other stories and something to keep me sane from NaNoWriMo. It's some character insight to Taiga, who I haven't really used much, so it's meant for me to get a better feel for my own OC, ha ha.

Also, if your OC is in Persona 4: Redux and you don't mind them showing up here, I'm all for throwing them in. I just need something fun to write to relieve stress while I'm freaking out over everything else.

* * *

**Paper Airplanes  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) fanfiction

Chapter One  
Flightless Bird

* * *

_Opening Song:_ "C'est la Mort" - The Civil Wars

_Go get lost where no one can be found  
__Drink so long and deep until you drown  
__Say your goodbyes, but darlin' if you please,  
__don't go without me_

* * *

Inaba is a small, rural town in Japan. It began as a coal mining town, which led to an influx of miners and their families, and this is why it has developed into the kind of town it is today. It isn't very big or diverse; most of the people who live here have lived here their entire lives, and the majority of families have history here that dates back generations. It's mostly mom-and-pop businesses and small houses built closely together. Honestly, if you were on a road trip and you had to pass through Inaba, and you blinked just once, you'd probably miss it.

Inaba is all I've ever known. Mom and Daddy were born in and grew up here, and so did their parents before them. I have two older brothers and a younger sister, but right now it's just me, Mom, and Yuuka. Daddy's in the Air Force, and so is Kiba and Sano, so they're all away a lot. It does get lonely every now and then, but I'm proud of them and I love them so much. It's also really great to hear all the stories they have to tell about all the places they've been to and seen. I hope I'll be able to travel the world some day as well. I do love Inaba, honestly, but I feel like there's so much out there to see. I'm worried about leaving Mom and Yuuka alone, though. I think they'd both be really sad if I left, especially Mom.

My name is Taiga Baisotei. I'm a second year student at Yasogami High School. That means that I'll be graduating soon. A lot of kids in Inaba choose to stay here and find work, or they're already working at their parents' business. My mom runs a small bookstore, but I don't think I want to take over. Not soon, anyway. What I really want to do is go to a university in a big city, like Tokyo or Yokohama. Maybe even study internationally at a school in Europe or America! That's what I'd like to do, but I don't think I'll be able to. My family can't afford it financially, but even if I did get scholarships, I don't know if I'd be able to leave.

I don't like thinking about the future too much. I really just want to enjoy what's left of high school, and I'm hoping this year will be great! It's already off to a bit of a rocky start, though, and I'm admittedly a little scared. Inaba's never dealt with things like this before — murder. Just thinking about it makes my hands sweat.

As soon as he heard about what happened (first with the poor announcer woman, and then Saki Konishi), my dad called. He's in Okinawa right now. "_I want you guys to be careful, wherever you go, alright? Don't go anywhere alone. Always go in groups with friends, and try not to stay out at night, and definitely not late. Try to walk Yuuka to school if you can, and go with your mom when she needs to go shopping._" He's never said it outright, but Daddy depends on me a lot. It's not that he doesn't trust Mom or Yuuka, but Yuuka's only twelve and Mom's so busy with the store. It makes me happy to know that he trusts me with responsibility.

I don't tell him that I'm scared, even though I am. I have to be strong and confident, especially since he can't be here with us now and I know he feels bad about it. Kiba and Sano called too, but I don't think they're as worried as Daddy is. They're sure it'll all blow over soon, even if it's suspicious and weird. I agree with them, just because I don't want to imagine what could happen if it doesn't.

Yukiko-san isn't in class today, and I can tell that Chie-san is anxious. They've been best friends since we were children, so I can understand her fear; I would be very afraid, too, if my best friend didn't come to class, especially after the murders. I don't know Yukiko-san very well because this is one of the first years where we've been in the same class, but I know she is kind and has many responsibilities to uphold for her inn. Chie-san and I are close, though — well, I think we're close. She used to share her lunch with me often when I would forget mine at home, when I was younger. She's very spirited, which is what makes it so difficult to see her so crestfallen.

"Are you alright, Chie-san?" I ask during one of our breaks.

"Of course!" she says, grinning. "I'm fine! I guess I'm just a bit tired is all, ha ha…" Chie-san has never been very good at hiding her emotions.

After school, she, Yosuke-san, and Narukami-san leave quickly. Narukami-san transferred at the beginning of this year, which is strange for the simple fact that he's a transfer student. We don't get very many of those at all, as I've gone to school with the same people since I started. Come to think of it, Yosuke-san transferred last year. He and Narukami-san are the only ones from our grade, I believe. Everyone else was born and raised in Inaba, just like myself. In any case, Narukami-san seems like a kind gentleman, though I don't know him very well at all. He has been spending time with Yosuke-san and Chie-san, though, so he must be a good guy. I wonder if they're all going out to hang out somewhere.

I have work, so I leave quickly as well. Well… It's not necessarily work. My mother is good friends with the Tatsumi family. The father died a number of years ago, so it's just the mother and her son, who's a grade below me. She runs a textile shop in the same shopping district as my mother's bookstore, and she needed some help with small things, like running the cash register and taking inventory. I offered to help because Tatsumi-san has always given aid to us; she visits us a lot and brings us dinners. We don't talk about it much, but she knows that we miss Daddy and Kiba and Sano because she knows what it's like to miss someone. She refused help at first, saying something like, "I'll get my delinquent of a son to work, don't worry!" I told her I didn't mind and that I'd love to help.

"I'm so sorry about this, Taiga-chan," she says when I have to find the step ladder to reach the scarves. "I told Kanji he had to come in today, but he's probably just running around… Oh that boy." She holds a hand to her head and sighs. "Bless his heart."

I laugh. "Don't worry about it, Tatsumi-san. I don't mind, truly." I finally find the step ladder buried underneath a pile of fabric. I use it so that I can access the top shelf; even with the help of the ladder, I have to stand on my tip toes.

She thanks me again when I hand her the box. "This would be so much easier if he were here… How tall are you, dear? Five feet? Five feet, two inches at most? Goodness, leaving all this work to short women…" She continues to grumble as she wanders around the store, and I try to stifle a laugh. Tatsumi-san complains about her son quite a bit, but I know she loves him a lot. Kanji-san has a bit of a, uh, reputation around here. People call him a juvenile delinquent and a punk, and things got particularly rough when he dyed his hair and changed his clothing, but he's just misunderstood is all. That sounds silly and cliché, but it's true! We're not really friends, but I've known him for a long time. He's just not very good at expressing himself, so he goes about it in a roundabout way.

I work for a couple hours before Tatsumi-san tells me I can leave. "Are you sure?" I ask her, noticing that there's still quite a bit to be done. "I can stay later if it'll help you."

She smiles. "Nonsense. You've got other things to worry about than this old store. Thank you, Taiga-chan." I put away the apron and pull my yellow sweater over my black turtleneck so I can go home. Before I leave, though, there's a quiet ding from the front door. "Kanji, there you are!" I poke my head out from behind the corner to wave at Kanji-san, who's hanging his head in what I can only suppose is shame. "You were supposed to help today," I hear her whisper.

"Sorry, Ma," he grumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

I lightly tap Tatsumi-san on the shoulder. "I'm going home now. Good night, Tatsumi-san."

"Oh, goodnight, de—" She suddenly grabs the arm of my shoulder and turns to face Kanji-san. "Kanji, walk her home." I open my mouth to protest, but she adamantly shakes her head at me. "It's dangerous these days, especially for a small girl like yourself. Besides, you've been helping me out so much, so offering my only son as a bodyguard is the least I can do." She reels on Kanji-san, who literally jumps back in fear. "Walk her home."

"Alright, alright!" he says. "I was gonna, anyway… C'mon, Senpai."

I bow deeply to Tatsumi-san and thank her again before leaving the store with Kanji-san. "I'm sorry," I apologize as we walk down the sidewalk, towards my neighborhood. He lives just one block down from me. "You really don't have to walk me home if you have other things you need to do."

"Nah, it's fine. 'Sides, what kinda asshole would I be if I left ya to just walk around at night on your own? Especially with those murders an' stuff…"

"Well, thank you very much."

I think his cheeks turn pink, but it might just be the lighting from the street lamps. "Y-yeah, whatever…" He glances at me out of the corner of his eye and I smile, but he diverts his gaze immediately. The walk home only takes five minutes, but it feels much longer because of the silence. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief when I finally see my porch. "Well," he says, "here ya go."

"Thank you, Kanji-san," I say with a grin.

He looks absolutely flustered. "C-c'mon… You're my senpai, you can't call me that… Doesn't feel right."

"Er, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"What? No, stop apologizing!"

"S-sorry…"

"Taiga?" I spin around, to see Yuuka standing behind the screen of our door. "I thought that was you…" She leans to the side and squints at Kanji, as though trying to determine if she can trust him or not. (Which is silly, because she's known him her entire life.) "Good evening, Kanji-san."

He scratches his head and tilts it in embarrassment. I don't think he's used to being addressed so formally, but that's really just the way my siblings and I were raised. "Hey, Yuuka. H-how ya doin'?"

"Good," she chirps. "Taiga, Mom just made dinner, so you should come and eat so it doesn't get cold."

"Alright." I wait until she leaves before I say goodbye to Kanji-san. "Goodnight. Walk home safe, please." When I try to bow to him, he grumbles and tries to get me to stop. "Sorry," I say again, though I can't completely hide my laugh behind my hand. "But really, goodnight, Kanji-san." He looks like he wants to say something to me, like there's something weighing heavily on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head no and backs away from the veranda. "N-no. It's nothing. Uh… G'night, Taiga-senpai." Then he runs off at full blast.

I'd think his behavior was odd, but Kanji-san has always been far from conventional. I think it's very endearing. "Goodnight!" I shout, even if he can't hear me. I peer into the darkness a little longer before going inside.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

I always imagined Taiga to be very formal, in speech and in how she addresses others. She doesn't talk casually like most teenagers, ha ha.

So this is more of a companion piece to P4:R than anything, and to help Elisabeth along with some insight to Taiga. But again, I'm all up for using your OCs; just let me know if you have anything against it! :)

_arrivederci, amore mio,  
_der kapitan


	2. mayday

Author's Note:

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Really, it does mean a lot to me to have your support and comments and really just to know that you're reading what I've written. :) Also, for those who offered your OCs, thank you! Please send me some information about your OC, and maybe how they'd get along with Taiga (since this is a Taiga-centric story, ha ha).

* * *

**Paper Airplanes  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) fanfiction

Chapter Two  
Mayday

* * *

_Opening Song:_ "Daughters" - John Mayer

_Boys, you can break  
__You'll find out how much they can take  
__Boys will be strong and boys soldier on,  
__but boys would be gone without warmth from  
__a woman's good, good heart  
__On behalf of every man  
__looking out for every girl,  
__You are the god and the weight of her world_

* * *

I don't think you're supposed to have favorites in your family, but Daddy is my favorite person in the world. Mom tells me that when I was younger, I would always go to Daddy when I was sad or angry, and sometimes it would hurt her because it seemed like I loved him more than her. Now she says that it's a good thing I idolized him so much because I've learned to be strong and independent because of him. I love my mom so much — she really is so incredible — but I think we tend to love the people who are absent in our lives more. Well, not absent necessarily, but not always present. Absent, but still involved. Daddy's gone so often because he's in the Air Force, but I've always seen him as a hero. The fact that I don't get to see him very much _because_ he's a hero makes me love him more.

He calls us up a lot more since the murders started in April, though there haven't been anymore cases. Occasionally someone goes missing for a couple of days (Yukiko-san, Kazuto-san, Kanji-san, Seichi-san, Rise-chan, Rin-san, Kagome-san, Katsu-san, Naoto-san… Goodness, that's quite a number now that I think about it.), but… Oh no, I completely forgot about Morooka-sensei. He was killed at the end of July by a boy named Mitsuo Kubo, who I don't know very well. Apparently he attended another high school, and Chie-san had some colorful words to say about him that I really don't feel comfortable repeating. It was quite sad, but… No, it would be wrong to say anything else. Morooka-sensei wasn't very popular, but death isn't something that should be made light of.

Things have quieted a bit since then. It's the end of September; I can't believe how quickly time has past. So many new people have come to Inaba, which is incredible and so much fun. It's so nice to be surrounded by friends and acquaintances, even if I don't know them very well. It's very comforting to know that this small town is filled with so many unique, vibrant individuals. Despite all the terrible things that have occurred, this year has been magnificent, I think.

"Come hang out with me after school, Senpai!" Rise-chan chirps as she runs up to me during lunch.

I smile apologetically. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think I can. I promised Tatsumi-san I'd come in and help with inventory."

She sticks out her lower lip in a pout. "Booo, come on, Taiga-senpai! You're only sixteen — you'll be working for the rest of your life! Besides, we haven't spent time with each other in a long time." It's true, I realize with guilt, that I really haven't given very much time to my friendships lately. I've been particularly busy this month with helping out both Tatsumi-san and my mother. The bookstore has been getting a lot of orders and Mom is the only one who works, so I've been giving her an extra hand. Tatsumi-san says I don't have to come in while I'm helping Mom, but I'd feel bad if I just stopped coming in. "Please? I'll buy you ice cream!"

I giggle at her attempt to bribe me, but I shake my head. "I really am very sorry, Rise-chan, but I just can't. Though, if you want, you can come around to the Textile Shop with me."

She wrinkles her nose at the idea. "What, and watch Kanji sew dolls…?"

"What about me?" We both pause so that we can look at the source of the gruff voice, which is standing not five feet away from us. Kanji-san narrows his eyes at Rise-chan, who laughs nervously and inches behind me for protection; I just smile and try not to wonder why he suddenly looks so weary. "Oh, hey, Taiga-senpai. I didn't know you were here."

"Kanji, tell her to hang out with me!" she quips from over my shoulder.

He raises an eyebrow as he looks from her to me. "Uh… What?"

"Rise-chan is upset because I have to work today," I answer apologetically, noticing the blatant confusion he's wearing. I turn to Rise, who's still pouting. "I promise we can spend time together soon, but this week is just a little… difficult, is all. Why don't you ask Yu-san to hang out? You told me last week that the two of you had been spending a lot of time together. Maybe he'll get you ice cream."

"I don't want ice cream from Yu-senpai!" she wails dramatically, clinging to me. "Quick, Kanji! Grab her other arm! We'll make a run for it and she won't be able to shrug both of us off!"

Kanji-san looks like he's been struck by lightening. Also, the way he just stares at my arm makes me wonder if I've got some kind of disease that I can't see. "Uhh… I really don't think I should do that. Especially since she's helpin' my ma out and all… And, uh… I don't wanna get in trouble for accostin' a girl."

Rise's expression swipes from laughter to absolute incredulity. "What, have you gotten in trouble for accosting girls before?"

Before Kanji-san can scream and chase after Rise-chan, who's already halfway down the hall, the bell rings and classes resume. I say goodbye to Kanji-san (whose face slightly resembles a tomato) before I head up the stairs to my classroom. I take the seat beside Chie-san, who's chatting animatedly with Yukiko-san. "Oh, there you are!" Chie-san says, spinning around to face me. "Where'd you disappear to all of a sudden?"

"I ran into Rise-chan downstairs," I say. "And Kanji-san. She was really upset because she was hoping to do something after school…"

"Ah, that's right, you've been really busy this week." She smiles at me sympathetically and leans across the aisle to pat me on the shoulder. "You can do it, Taiga! If anyone's got the diligence of a true master, it's you!"

I laugh, just because that response is so reflective of her character. "Thank you, Chie-san. I'll do my best."

I go straight to Tatsumi Textile after school, where there's plenty for me to do. I can tell that Tatsumi-san feels bad about having me here, but I assure her that I don't mind and I just want to help. And it's true — I do just want to help. Tatsumi-san has helped so much, especially in Daddy's absence, and I feel like this is the least I can do to repay her. Kanji-san also helps out a lot more, so it's not just the two of us. Ever since his disappearance (and quick reappearance), Kanji-san has changed. Not that there was anything wrong with him before, but he seems much more at ease with himself. He seems… much happier. He and Yu-san have become friends, and I think Yu-san has helped him out through a lot of his insecurities. Yu-san is incredible; he's helped many people since arriving in Inaba. There's something very special about him.

"Senpai's been there when I talk to the kid, y'know, so I don't scare him away," Kanji-san tells me. "But… he really likes the dolls, and I guess other people do too. It's really embarrassing." He says it's embarrassing, but I can see the cheerfulness behind his blush.

"I really admire you, Kanji-san," I say.

He gapes at me. "M-me? Why!?"

"You might not think so, but I've always thought you were an admirable person." My cheeks feel awfully hot, and I quickly avert my gaze to the cash register because I can't keep eye contact any longer. "You don't express yourself the way people normally do, and you might see that as a vice, but… I think it makes your actions much more heartfelt and sincere." He doesn't say anything. When I look at him out of the corner of my eye, his lips are pressed in a firm line and his brow is drawn down. I think I've offended him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kanji-san. I really didn't mean to say anything that would upset you."

He shakes his head, startled. "W-what? No…! It's not that, I just—"

"Taiga-chan!" Tatsumi-san rushes in, a phone in her hand. "Taiga-chan, quick, you need to go home. It's your mom."

As soon as I take the phone and put it up to my ear, and as soon as I hear crying, I feel everything around me crumble.

* * *

_"Today we are here to honor Fuuta Baisotei, a modern day hero. Captain Baisotei has served his country while in the Air Force for the past twenty years. Last week, while on a mission to inspect suspicious activity, he was caught in a sudden storm that swelled up in the Pacific. His aircraft has yet to be recovered, but a search team has been sent. We are expecting the worst."_

_ The camera shifts from the news reporter to a family on a platform. They're standing in a hall in front of crowd, where hundreds of people are seated before them. A weak-shouldered woman is quietly sobbing in the arms of one of her sons, who stands as straight and as proud as he can. His brother holds the youngest daughter, who isn't crying but is grasping his uniform jacket like a lifeline. The middle child, a girl with wavy auburn hair and gray eyes, keeps her hands clasped in front of her and her chin tilted upward._

_ "Captain Baisotei leaves behind his wife Reiko, sons Kiba and Sano, and daughters Taiga and Yuuka. Kiba and Sano followed in their father's footsteps and joined the Air Force, but have taken temporary leave in order to join their family in this time of mourning. Yuuka is a middle school student, only twelve, and Taiga attends Yasogami High School, which was in the news frequently earlier this year because of the murder of upperclassman Saki Konishi. Today, she is here to speak on behalf of her family."_

_ The general of her father's unit motions her forward. Taiga gnaws on her lower lip, looks to her broken family, then steps onto the podium. She clears her throat as she adjusts the microphone down to her level. "Daddy… My father is a hero. I've always… He's always been a hero." Her voice cracks, but there isn't a trace of tears in her eyes. "My father loved his family and he loved his country. He taught me to be strong, to be someone to lean on and depend on. He taught me how to be someone's rock, especially when someone was at their lowest and needed help." Reiko sobs loudly behind her. "I…" The general places a comforting hand on her shoulder; she doesn't seem to notice it. "He's the most important person in the world to me," she mumbles, more to herself than to the audience._

_ "Thank you," the general murmurs as he pulls her into a side hug. She steps back so that she can stand among her family once more, but she has never felt more alone. Everyone around her is crying now, but she can't bring herself to produce tears. All she can feel is emptiness and pain and hopelessness, like nothing is every going to be okay again. She doesn't feel like she's even alive right now._

_ They award her father with some incredible medal and plaque and honor in his name, but she doesn't want anything to do with it because none of that will bring her daddy back. What's the point of having a medal if the person it belongs to isn't there to wear it? What's the point of having a plaque if they can't see it? What's the point of having an honor if they're __**dead**__?_

_ They try to tell her that technically he's just missing, that there's a chance he could be alive. But it's in a way that doesn't reassure her; it's with pity, and pity doesn't give her hope or make her feel any better. Pity doesn't erase the pain that's swelling in her heart._

_ Taiga feels like the light in her world has been extinguished._

* * *

The next night when it rains, when the Midnight Channel is turned on, a blurry figure appears and Kanji swears he knows who it is.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

Waaaah angst. This past weekend/week has been particularly difficult because of all the papers that are due, but Thanksgiving break is coming up and I'm stoked! Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

_arrivederci, amore mio,  
_der kapitan


	3. selfish dolls

Author's Note:

First, thank you to everyone who sent me your OC's information; this chapter is still very Taiga-centric, with her Shadow and whatnot, but I promise I'll use them in the next couple of chapters. :) This story is just to cover some of her thoughts and give insight to her character, rather than do a play by play. (That's what P4:R is for, ha ha.)

Also, thank you to you reviewers! I really love you guys so much, and your feedback means the world to me. :)

* * *

**Paper Airplanes  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) fanfiction

Chapter Three  
Selfish Dolls

* * *

_Opening Song:_ "The State of Dreaming" - Marina & the Diamonds

_Millions of girls float on their one quote,  
__living on their last hope, on their last hope  
__I live my life inside a dream  
__only waking when I sleep  
__I would sell my sorry soul, if I could have it all_

* * *

( **Daddy, Daddy, Daddy… Daddy, the Air Force pilot. Daddy, the Fallen Hero. Daddy, the Beloved. Look at all those medals and honors. Look at all those plaques hanging on the wall… What an honor. What a blessing. What a total sham.** )

I love Daddy so much. He's the most important person in the world to me.

( **He was never home. He left me alone with mom and Yuuka. He didn't care about us **— **about me.** )

He has to serve the country. He's doing it because it's his duty. He's a hero. He's my hero. I admire him so much.

( **He cared more about his planes than he did about his wife and kids. They're honoring a guy who treated his family like shit. We saw him three times a year. He called in once a month. It was like I didn't even have a father.** )

W-what? Yes, I do miss him, but… I understand what he has to do. I understand that he's helping his country and his people. He loves us, I know, even though he's away so often. I'd be selfish if I said I wanted him to come home more. I'd be selfish if I said I wanted him to stay. I'd be selfish if I said I wish he had a different job. He loves what he does, so I should support him. My father has always supported me.

( **"You're so **_**strong**_**, Taiga-chan." "Your parents really depend on you." "Your family is **_**so**_** proud of you." "Your father really depends on you to keep your mother and sister safe." "You're so young, but you're so mature and independent."** )

No, I'm okay. Please don't worry about me. Truly, I'm happy. I don't mind helping out at all.

( **I am **_**sick**_** of having everyone depend on me. I am **_**sick**_** of doing what people ask of me. I am **_**sick**_** of being told what to do. I'm a teenager! Maybe I want to be dependent! Maybe I want to be weak! Maybe I want to tell people how stupid they are or how much I hate them!** )

T-that's not true… I don't allow myself to be used. Well, perhaps he could have taken more responsibility, but… I don't mind taking on more responsibilities. I just want to help. I just want you to be happy. I think… I think that everyone deserves to be happy.

( **Daddy depends on me. Kiba depends on me. Sano depends on me. **)

I do wish that I'd see them more often, but…

( **I'm so angry with them.** )

No, I'm not angry. I love them very much, and I'm so incredibly honored to have them as my brothers and father. I can only hope that someday I too will be able to contribute to my country, as they have. They are incredible role models.

( **I…** )

I love them.

( **I hate them!** )

Truly, I'm being honest. They make me strive to be a better person. They make me want to become better. They… They're the reasons why I'm strong. They've made me strong and independent. I… I've been shaped by them.

( **I'm just a little girl.** )

I needn't any aid. I can do it myself.

( **I need someone to hold my hand.** )

I'm happy.

( **I'm so angry.** )

I want to help people.

( **I feel alone.** )

I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm okay.

( **I don't want to do everything on my own anymore. I don't want to hold back what I'm feeling because I'm afraid of hurting other people. I'm sick of bottling it all up inside. I'm sick of staying quiet. I'm sick of being docile. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't stand on my own anymore.** )

Really, I'm grand. I am so blessed. I'm happy.

( **Please don't leave me behind. **)

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

Aaaand done! I'll probably focus on her relationship with other members of the Investigation Team for the next couple of chapters. Again, if you'd like your OC to show up, just me know and I shall do my best! :3

_arrivederci, amore mio,  
_der kapitan


	4. complete set

Author's Note:

'Ullo! Happy New Year, everyone! :) I also hope you all had lovely Christmases. Sorry for being fairly inactive and not writing much over break; mostly I've just been rewatching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and being lazy.

This chapter's some insight to her relationships with other characters. Some OCs I don't have info for, so I'm just winging it off P4: R. Otherwise, thanks for sending me your profiles!

* * *

**Paper Airplanes  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) fanfiction

Chapter Four  
Complete Set

* * *

_Opening Song:_ "Ho Hey" - The Lumineers

_I've been trying to do it right  
__I've been living a lonely life  
__I've been sleeping here instead  
__I've been sleeping in my bed  
__Sleeping in my bed  
__So show me family_

* * *

( **The Fool** )

He's quiet, observant, thoughtful. Most of what he says is pretty deadpan and he has a weird sense of humor, but he always puts others first and aims to help as many as he can. It's crazy, all the things he juggles — tutoring, Music Club, Acting Club, Basketball, Health Committee, working at the hospital — especially since he's a transfer student. Even with all that he manages not only to spend time with his friends, but also to lead a pack of ragtag teenagers in an adventure into the TV.

Just thinking about everything he does makes Taiga's head hurt.

He's so incredible, she thinks, and while part of her wishes she could be more like him, the other knows that there's no way she could handle it. Yu helps her come to terms with her need for dependence, especially after rescuing her from the dungeon. (A shiver runs up her spine when she remembers the endless rows of seats, the gleaming medals on the walls, the glowing yellow eyes.) "You don't have to do everything on your own," he says, smiling and understanding, "because you have all of us now."

She'll never be able to repay him — for saving her life, listening to her ramble, helping her rediscover herself — but he reads her easily and says that friendship doesn't require payment. Taiga thinks she's starting to understand.

( **The Magician** )

Yosuke is friendly, easygoing, optimistic, and occasionally a bit of a jerk (mostly to Kanji and Chie). He says more inappropriate than appropriate things, but he has heart and spirit, and Taiga admires his confidence. Every now and then she'll help with math when he's having problems (which is more often than not) and in turn he'll give her a coupon for a free steak at Junes (which Chie will ogle at enviously). He throws flirtatious comments her way, but no more than the other girls, and she has a feeling he has a soft spot for Erin anyway.

When she asks him about it one day, he not-so-smoothly deflects it with a, "W-well, what about you and Kanji?" She doesn't understand why he's so flustered and embarrassed, or what Kanji has anything to do with the conversation at hand. It doesn't take Yosuke long to realize how absolutely clueless she is, but he just sighs and shakes his head. "Still so innocent."

( **The Priestess** )

For as long as she can remember, Taiga has always thought of Yukiko as a beautiful princess. Soft, quiet, pale, and almost untouchable.

But now the dark-haired girl laughs (cackles?) for minutes on end, slaps her leg because she can't contain herself, puffs out her cheeks in amusement, chortles at the silliest and smallest jokes. Yukiko Amagi isn't at all the ice princess Taiga saw as a child; she's filled with warmth whenever they're together.

She, Yukiko, and Chie go out for ice cream one day, and when Chie goes to the bathroom, Taiga finally admits to Yukiko why she was so afraid to approach her when they were younger. "Princess?" Yukiko asks, her face turning red, perhaps out of embarrassment. Before Taiga can question it, Yukiko bursts out laughing and hunches over. "Oh Taiga-chan, if only you knew!" She's still laughing when Chie returns and she can't stop to breathe long enough to recount the conversation to the brunette.

( **The Empress** )

Erin Suzuki is one of the many transfer students they have this year, and she's a little slower to warm up than Yu. Despite her insecurities, which she may never fully shed, Erin grows in resolve and strength. Taiga's never been good at telling people no, but Erin sees people taking advantage of her, and one day she marches up to her, grabs her by the shoulders, and says, "You gotta stick up for yourself, Tai-chan! Don't let assholes like that walk all over you!" Maybe it's just out of that motherly nature Taiga's seen Erin exhibit to the entire Investigation Team, but she likes to think it's because they're friends.

Taiga watches her struggle hard to overcome her faults and shortcomings, and it inspires her to do better as well. Yu and Yukiko and Rise are wonderful, but sometimes they're _too_ put together and _too_ perfect. When she talks to Erin, she feels like she's talking with someone who can really understand, who's likely been where she is.

Sometimes perfect friendships result from the most imperfect people.

( **The Emperor** )

She thinks he's wonderful. She's known him for almost her entire life because her parents are friends with his, and they've always been on friendly terms. Something in him changes after he joins the Investigation Team, and something between them changes when she overcomes her Shadow. They spend a lot of time together (tutoring, in school, at work, with the team), but he doesn't seem to mind. He'll open up to her randomly, mentioning something about his sewing class or his concerns about Naoto, and she eventually confides in him as well. Taiga's a little embarrassed because he saw her entire episode in the TV and she has no idea about his (save for what Chie can tell her before he cuts her off), but he assures her that it's no big deal.

"I wish you would'a said somethin' about it earlier," he says as they're unpacking scarves for his mother. "Instead of keepin' it all locked up. I mean, I guess that's what I did… Maybe if I'd had someone to listen to me."

She hesitates a little before saying, "I didn't want to burden you."

Kanji almost glowers at her, making her shrink back. "I wish you would have."

It doesn't come until much later, when they're at her house and he catches her looking at a picture of her father, that he tells her everything about his own father. It isn't wistfully or with sadness, she notices, but with fond remembrance and a small tinge of regret. And she doesn't know why (it boggles her to this very day), but she breaks down in his arms and literally sobs out her father's life story: his achievements, his failures, their time together, why she loves him and why he loved her. Kanji doesn't say anything, just holds her and listens.

(** The Hierophant** )

"_Bonjour_, Taiga-senpai! _Comment-allez vous_— Ah, I mean, how are you?" She's still shy, and she still lapses into French every now and then, but Kagome is a joy to be around. Taiga likes watching her sketch, not to see the designs themselves (she's never been very fashion conscious), but to see the way her face lights up when creativity stirs in her head. To see someone so passionate about something, to watch life rise in others, is something Taiga will always appreciate.

Besides, it warms her heart every time she sees Kagome and Teddie together, blushing and flattering each other in the grandest yet quietest way.

( **The Lovers** )

Rise is the only one she doesn't call "-san." The idol is bubbly and cheerful, and her happy disposition is contagious in the best way. They get ice cream, drink tea, have lunch, study, spend so much time together — but Taiga doesn't realize how much she depends on the younger girl, both emotionally and mentally, until Rise tells her she's leaving.

"Not this year," Rise says, with the bright grin Taiga has grown so used to seeing, "but next year. I really want to be an idol again… Risette — I am Risette, you know?"

It's sad, but Taiga knows that, while Inaba is static, the people within it are not. And Inaba is too small for someone as big as Rise.

While they're talking about her going back into show biz, Taiga expresses how envious she is of her kouhai, how she wishes she could travel to as many places as Rise has. "Why don't you, Taiga-senpai?" she asks, like it's the simplest thing in the world. She reads Taiga's hesitation immediately, and smiles. "You're so nice, Senpai, and that's why everyone loves you, but don't forget about yourself."

Taiga's still trying to figure out what she meant.

( **The Chariot** )

Taiga has known Chie since before their elementary school days, but she still calls her Chie-san. "_Nooo_, don't call me that!" Chie will wail, tugging on her hair. "I feel so old! Tai-chan, we're the same age! We've been friends since we were four!"

"S-sorry," is all Taiga can say, though they both know she'll lapse back into the habit in five minutes.

( **The Justice** )

Intimidating is the first word that comes to mind when she thinks of Narashino Oda, yet she doesn't cower when she's in his presence. His size and power make her feel safe; it's no wonder Rise trusts him as a bodyguard. His strength, which allows him to protect his friends and loved ones, is something that she greatly admires — envies, almost.

He's mysterious; she doesn't know very much of his past at all, and she thinks it would be rude to pry. While everyone else was asking her about her father and what had happened, he let her be. He understood that the past isn't something everyone wants to share. Apparently she revealed quite a bit about herself in the TV, but she still appreciates the space he gave her, so she gives him the same respect.

She's glad that Rise has someone so dependable.

( **The Hermit** )

The first time Taiga meets Michiyo is at Aiya, when she's getting dinner with Kanji and his mother. She's shy and she stutters a lot, and Taiga can tell by her accent that she isn't native to Japan. She's sweet and polite though, so she takes a liking to the girl before she really gets to know her. Then Michiyo joins the Investigation Team, and their strange family becomes even larger. Taiga feels warm and at home with her friends, and Michiyo blushes and smiles in agreement when she says so.

"I-I'm glad, too," she says as she adjusts her glasses. "I'm happy to have found such a great family."

( **The Fortune** )

They aren't particularly close, as Taiga's admittedly a little intimidated by her. Naoto is eloquent and intelligent, a true Detective Prince. Underneath it all, she has her fears and flaws and insecurities, but she carries herself so well that Taiga can barely tell. She doesn't go out of her way to avoid Naoto (after all, they're teammates, and it's never been in Taiga's nature to avoid people), but she finds herself tongue-tied because she's afraid of making herself look foolish.

She confesses this silly fear to Rise one night, who blinks in surprise before laughing. "She's just a girl, like you and me," she reasons. "Well, maybe not _just_ like you and me, since we've never tried to be boys… But, well, I mean, everyone's kinda the same, at some point! You just need to find that point where you meet."

Both Taiga and Naoto are very formal with each other, though that's just the way they are. It's not a cold formality, even if it comes off as awkward and strained. They're trying.

( **The Death** )

Quiet, mysterious, yet easily flustered around another quiet and mysterious member of the Investigation Team. She thinks it's crazy how alike Kazuto and Naoto are, in both fighting style and personality, though she also admits that they make a powerful (and almost frightening) pair. He makes her nervous for the same silly reasons that Naoto makes her nervous, but they're both kind to each other and she can see him making an effort to open up to everyone on the team.

( **The Devil** )

To be honest, he reminds her of Kanji a little bit. His boxing skills are renown, and the mouth he has on him has made him more enemies than friends. He's passionate and strong-willed, though a little too much and it scares Taiga. She doesn't see a gentleness in him that she sees in Kanji, but there certainly must be something for Chie to be so smitten with him.

( **The Star** )

Alright, so even she has to admit that Teddie can be annoying, but Taiga's certain that she'll always have a soft spot for the bear. He's bright-eyed and cheerful, a true shining star even in the darkest of times. He's optimistic when he shouldn't be, yet even he has his moments when his hope starts to dim.

He stays strong, though, struggles to find the answers that he may never find. His puns leave something to be desired, but Taiga needs more stars in her life.

( **The Moon** )

She's been told she's too formal many times (mostly by Chie, who'll never let it go), but it's a little different when she hears it from Katsu. People usually mean it in a negative way when they tell her, but she knows he appreciates it, just because Katsu's that kind of guy. They're no where near on the same plane — she's smart and she gets good grades, but her IQ will never be in his range — and she knows that what he has in pure intelligence he lacks in social skills.

When he does approach her on his own (for it's usually she who initiates conversation between the two of them), it's with great reluctance and awkwardness. She notices that he spends a lot of time with Yukiko, that the two often exchange furtive glances when they think no one is watching, so she thinks that maybe the dark-haired beauty is helping him converse with others. Their exchanges are short and, to the outside eye, maybe a bit strained, but she can sense the effort behind his clipped words.

( **The Jugdment** )

Despite their trials and the pain they've had to endure, Taiga is truly happy, and she hasn't been able to claim that in years.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

Fwuuuh, I really have no idea how long I want this to be. Probably not too much longer since it's not supposed to be that in depth, ahaha.

Still, thank you all so much for your reviews and support! :)

**xx, **der kapitan


	5. gold medal

Author's Note:

This is a glimpse of how Taiga's Social Link with Yu would go, and it's also the final chapter. It's been fun writing about Taiga and getting to know her a little better, and I really appreciate those of you who've joined me. :) Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited, and those of you who just read and enjoyed.

* * *

**Paper Airplanes  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) fanfiction

Chapter Five  
Gold Medal

* * *

_Opening Song:_ "Give Your Heart a Break" - Demi Lovato

_I know you're scared it's wrong,  
__like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__and there's no time to wait,  
__to waste_

* * *

**XIX - The Sun**

( _Rank 1_ )

She's happier and her chest feels lighter, but Yu can tell that Taiga has kept her walls up. She smiles, tends to the others, tutors, volunteers more hours at work when she doesn't have the time to spare; she's confronted her Shadow but she's still so cluttered. When he asks Kanji about her, because she's his teammate now and he wants to get to know all of them, the bleach blond jumps on the defensive. "W-what do ya wanna know about her for!?" When Kanji realizes how red his face is, he shrinks back and runs away, which leaves Yu in a confused (yet, perhaps somehow enlightened) state. He decides he'll ask her himself.

"Can you help me with history?" he asks her one day after school. "I didn't do so well on the last test." It's a lie of course; he got the second highest score in the class, behind Yukiko.

Taiga would never suspect their leader, though. "Absolutely, Yu-san!"

They spend two hours in the library that day. Twenty minutes is spent on actual history, while the other hundred minutes are used to talk about band, soccer, the Investigation Team, the actual investigation, work, and every trivial subject in between. When Taiga notices the library giving them the signal to leave, she slaps a hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh goodness — I completely lost track of time. My apologies, Yu-san. I haven't been of any help to you at all."

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, you were great. Thanks, Taiga."

They clean up their things and leave, and he walks her halfway to her house. He makes a comment about how pretty her flower headband is, in which she stutters back a thanks. Before they part ways, she says, "Today's been grand. I hope we can spend more time together soon."

( _Rank 2_ )

He asks her to tutor him in history again, but this time he takes her to Aiya. "You've gotten a lot better at fighting," he says over a hot bowl of noodles. "How do you use your mallet like that? I mean, it looks really heavy."

"It's a matter of using its weight to my advantage," she explains. "If I use my hips and the momentum…"

They talking about Shadows and Personae and battle, and Taiga's a surprisingly good strategist. The position of right-hand man will always belong to Yosuke, but Yu has to admit that her ideas make a lot of sense. "You should speak up more," he says, "when we're talking about this stuff. I bet the others would agree with a lot of what you're saying. You could probably lead the team if you really wanted to, Taiga."

At that, she quickly shakes her head and shrinks into her seat. "I could never. I-I appreciate the compliment, but they're not that great… and I'm fairly certain that Yosuke-san would be upset if I were to usurp him of his position."

"You're always thinking about others, Taiga." She takes it as another compliment and misses the concerned undertone. Yu decides to bring it up another time.

( _Rank 3_ )

Taiga's in the music room with Ayane, discussing the upcoming concert. "Hey," he greets them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Ayane squeaks, the way she always does whenever Yu appears, while Taiga smiles warmly at him. "The concert for Music Club is coming up fairly soon, and I was offering to help Ayane-san with some extra practice. Granted, I don't quite know how to use a trombone, but I'm sure we can find a way around that."

"You really don't have to, Senpai!" Ayane says. "I know you have work and school—"

_"And training,"_ Yu adds mentally.

Taiga cuts her off. "Don't be silly. I want to help, truly."

"I'll help out too," Yu says, surprising both of them. Taiga opens her mouth to protest, but he holds up a hand to keep her from doing so. "We'll get more done quicker if both of us help out. Besides, we should all be willing to help out our fellow Music Club members, right?"

Taiga beams at him.

( _Rank 4_ )

She can't go out today because she's working an extra shift at Tatsumi Textiles, but Yu insists on tagging along and assisting. "You really don't have to," she says, though the bounce in her step shows her gratitude and happiness.

Kanji's also working, and he looks surprised when they come in together. "Y-Yu-senpai…? Taiga-senpai! Uh, you guys are…"

"I was on the way to work and Yu-san offered to help. I hope you don't mind."

"N-no. 'Course not."

They exchange small talk as Kanji and Yu restock some of the boxes and Taiga takes inventory. At one point, she has to go to the back room in order to get an accurate count, which leaves the two males alone. Yu is the first one to speak after a pregnant silence: "Hey, Kanji. Can I ask you something?"

Yu notices that Kanji looks a lot less stressed now that Taiga's gone. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you like Taiga?"

His answer is a scarlet face and a tumble mess of limbs and boxes of handkerchiefs, which is more definitive than any words. Taiga runs back into the room, yelling, "Kanji-san!" and tries to pull him from the sea of cardboard and fine fabric.

Later, after Kanji's closed shop and two have left, Yu asks her a similar question: "Are you and Kanji close?"

Her reaction is very much the same, sans the boxes of textiles.

( _Rank 5_ )

Taiga invites him over to her house for tea and cookies. "My mother's best," she says as they take a seat in the dining room. "Daddy used to tell me how he fell in love with her after he tasted one." Yu realizes that this is the first time she's mentioned her father since they fought her Shadow.

He meets Taiga's mother who's soft and demure, and Taiga's sister who's sharp-tongued and confident. They tell him about the older brothers who come around more often and "would love to meet Taiga's new friend." They share stories about Taiga's childhood, all in the small town of Inaba — how she always volunteered to do class duties no one else wanted, how she always asked for extra in her lunch so that she could share, how she'd give up her umbrella and get sick in the process. How she always clung to her father.

Her mother abruptly dismisses herself and Yuuka follows, just to make sure she's alright.

Yu turns to Taiga, who's wearing an unreadable expression. She pulls the bow headband from her auburn hair, allowing stray wisps to fall into her face. "My daddy told me I looked prettier when I kept my hair back. He gave me a new headband for my birthdays and Christmas, and sometimes Easter." She doesn't shed a tear, but she looks awfully lonely.

( _Rank 6_ )

They don't hang out for another two weeks. He notices her being more distant, but he doesn't push her; Taiga is someone who will lie and twist herself around to make the other person happy, and he doesn't want her to do that for him. He waits for her to come up to him on her own.

"Yu-san…" She simpers sheepishly. "I, ah… I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the bookstore today. Mom got some new books in today, and I think one of them is the one you've been looking for." They walk to Yomenaido Bookstore after school, talking about school, the investigation, and friends — skirting around the topic that's lingering in both of their minds.

Reiko Baisotei greets him with smile and a plate of her cookies, which she insists he take home to share with Doujima and Nanako. Taiga's takes him through the endless shelves and boxes of books before handing him the one he's been wanting to buy for weeks. As he goes to pay for it, he notices something bright out of the corner of his eye. "What's that?" he asks. When he stands up close, he immediately finds out and regrets it.

"Daddy's plaque," she answers behind him. He doesn't dare glance at her. "The one that says he's a hero. He died in the line of action, you know. Oh, of course you know; it was on television." She laughs, but it's forced and awkward and completely unlike her. "They want to dig a grave for him. They say it's time to, not for him but for us. There's nothing to bury, but they say it'll give us closure." Her face is hard and her eyes are glassy; it's the same expression she had when they televised her father's honor. "But to me, that just means he's dead, and I don't believe I'm ready for that quite yet."

His brow furrows. "Taiga… It's okay, you know."

She's confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's okay to cry."

First shock, then a smile that's reminiscent of her mother's — soft, broken. "I don't want to burden anyone."

( _Rank 7_ )

Erin is the actress of the group, but Yu thinks that Taiga can put on a mask just as well. She smiles and laughs and offers her, "Truly, I don't mind"s, but the pressure and stress must be building up. He's scared of what'll happen to her when it all explodes, again.

They sit on the banks of the flood plain that afternoon, sipping at soda and munching on her mother's cookies. Taiga's really good at deflecting personal questions and trying to downplay her own worries, so Yu know that he has to be honest with her. "I'm worried about you," he says.

Her grey eyes widen in surprise. "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have gone into training after working all day, but—"

"No, no, that's not what I'm talking about." He pauses, tries to collect his thoughts and put them to words. "I can tell that you're struggling. You always take on too much. And that's great; you love helping people out and you want them to feel good. But sometimes you forget about yourself."

"I don't want—"

"You're not burdening anyone, Taiga," he says firmly. "You're a really dependable person, but you need to realize that you need to depend on other people too. That's not burdening them; that's friendship." Then he smiles and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do everything on your own because you have all of us now. I know it would mean a lot to everyone if you could depend on them the same way they depend on you."

For a while, she keeps her focus on the soda can and Yu thinks he might have overstepped his boundaries. "Thank you, Yu-san," she whispers. She doesn't raise her head and he can't see her eyes, but he notices that her shoulders are shaking and, when he looks closer, there are wet spots on the can. "Thank you so much."

( _Rank 8_ )

Taiga invites the entire Investigation Team over to her house, which proves to be a tight squeeze. "It's been a long time since this house has felt so full," Reiko tells Yu when he helps her prepare the snacks, "and so warm."

Everyone has broken up into their little groups: Kagome admires the interior design of the house; Yosuke, Erin, and Chie crowd around the koi pond in the backyard; Yukiko and Katsu talk quietly over hot tea; Narashino and Seichi argue about superior battle strategies; Teddie goads Kazuto and Naoto into watching one of Nanako's favorite kid shows; Kanji paces back and forth nervously in the living room; and Rise and Michiyo sit beside Taiga, who's showing them her photo albums.

Everyone is so happy.

"What're you guys doing?" Yu asks as he walks over to the girls with a plate of snickerdoodles. He tries to peer over Michiyo's shoulder, but the shy girl jumps and squeals at the proximity.

While Michiyo buries her face in the couch cushion in embarrassment and Yu tries to understand what's happening, Taiga laughs softly. "I'm showing them some pictures of Daddy, when he first entered the Air Force. There are some pictures of his and Mom's wedding, too…" She flips through the pages and points out the impressive image of Fuuta Baisotei, whose bright grin resembles Taiga's so much. "Oh! Here are some of Kiba and Sano." Yu watches her face as she narrates the stories behind the pictures, and for once he doesn't see the shadow of repressed sadness — he sees a light.

"The snacks are ready!" Reiko announces. "Ah, Kanji-kun, could you help me out?" As everyone rushes to the table in the living room, Yu spots both Kanji and Taiga walk into the kitchen. He stands to assist as well, but stops around the corner before either of them can see him.

"You don't gotta carry 'em, Senpai," Kanji says, keeping his eyes lowered to the endless plates of cookies and lemon bars. "I got 'em."

"Please, let me assist you," she insists. "After all, I am the hostess!" He agrees with reluctance and both reach out to grab the same plate, accidentally brushing fingers in the process. Kanji yelps and they both pull back, red in the face. "M-my apologies, Kanji-san."

"C'mon, Senpai, I told ya to stop callin' me that…"

It's a long day spent in the Baisotei household and everyone slowly trickles out around eight in the evening. Yu stays to help clean up (and Kanji tries to as well after Yu volunteers, but Reiko demands that he take her treats to Tatsumi-san warm). While they're washing the dishes — she rinses, he dries — she casually says, "I really love all of you very much."

"Huh?"

There's that warmness in her expression again. "You're all very special to me." He doesn't ask what brought this on because she looks truly happy.

( _Rank 9_ )

"My brothers are home," Taiga says, "and I'd really like you to meet them."

It's a little weird, he thinks, because they're not dating (he's ninety-nine percent sure that she and Kanji have a thing, and Yu's been spending a lot of time with Michiyo), but he acquiesces. Her brothers are sitting on the living room couch when they walk in after school, and Reiko has already prepared tea. "Oh, you're the kid Mom's been talking about," the older one, Kiba, says. "The one that's been watching over our _imouto-chan_."

The younger one, Sano, grins. (Yu inwardly notes that Sano most resembles Taiga and their father.) "Well, it looks like you've been doing a pretty good job."

They quiz him over a broad range of topics: where he came from, who he's living with, what clubs he's in, "the Tatsumi delinquent," how Taiga's been doing. They look more or less pleased when they're done, and Yuuka demands that they stop the interrogation so they can cook dinner. "I hope that wasn't too bad," Taiga says when they're gone. "Kiba and Sano are wonderful, but they're awfully protective of the three of us. … They seem to like you, though."

Yu finds that hard to believe considering the "I'm watching you" look Kiba discreetly gave him before he left. "Really? Ahaha, awesome…"

"I'm sure you think it's strange that I asked you to meet them," she continues. "But you're a dear friend of mine, Yu-san, and my family are the most important people in my life. You've helped me with my struggles like family would. I can never express my full gratitude to you."

Her words and feelings are sincere. "I know I can always depend on you, Taiga," Yu says, "and I hope you can depend on me, too."

She doesn't hesitate when she says, "I do, Yu-san."

( _Rank 10_ )

They go to the shrine on Sunday. He wears his usual winter wear, while she's dressed in a bomber jacket, white dress, black leggings, and lace up boots. Her hair is pulled up in a loose, high bun, and her hairband is decorated with a peacock feather. "My apologies for showing up late," she says. "Kanji-san asked me to help with his sewing workshop and there were so many people, so we went over the allotted time."

"It's fine," he replies.

"Since we're here, we should pray." They throw in a couple of coins each and claps their hands together in prayer. Taiga finishes and raises her head first. "They're continuing the investigation for Daddy." He drops his hands and turns to her quickly, searching her face, which is stretched in a large grin. "They say they might have found a lead. Of course, it's just the beginning stages and they're not certain about anything, but… Just a week ago they wanted to put up a tombstone for him. Now they think he might still be alive."

Yu's heart lifts at the news. "That's great. I'm really happy for you, Taiga."

She nods, then takes his hand into hers before releasing it. When he looks down, he sees a dog tag on a thin silver chain. "It's the first personalized dog tag my daddy gave me," she explains, reaching up to grasp the three tags that hang around her own neck. "I was so happy when I got it because I felt like I was like him — a hero. You've helped me so much, Yu-san. I'm still waiting for Daddy to come home, but you've shown me that I'm not waiting alone. You've shown me that it's okay to depend on others, that it doesn't make me weak."

Suddenly, Taiga gasps and Yu feels a tug on his chest. They both look up and see her Persona Ydunn hovering over her. The golden-haired Persona nods at Taiga, and in a burst of light transforms into an Egyptian woman with a snake wrapped around her shoulders. Taiga connects gazes with the new Persona, who announces itself: "_I am Amunet. Your strength to overcome hardships has awakened new power. I shall fight by your side._" And just like that, she's gone.

"New power," Taiga murmurs as she places a hand over her heart. "Please, Yu-san, allow me to help in any way I can. Because we're friends."

"I'm counting on you." He holds the dog tag firmly in his hand.

* * *

_Closing Song:_ "Shake it Out" - Florence + the Machine

* * *

Annnnnd that's the end of _Paper Airplanes_! Thanks to all of you for sticking by! :)

**xx, **der kapitan


End file.
